The present development relates to grenade launchers and, more particularly, to an improved pivot mechanism for a grenade launcher barrel which can be configured to accommodate left- or right-handed shooters. Although the present development will be illustrated herein in reference to a grenade launcher attached to a rifle, it will be recognized that the present development is equally amenable to a standalone grenade launcher.